


A blurry angel

by TashsStories



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashsStories/pseuds/TashsStories
Summary: Fareeha met Angela for the first time, but because of some injury she see everything blurry for a while.





	A blurry angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU, controlled by app and I wrote the end when I almost slept (posting on Ao3 too). I made a poll on Amino and Pharah x Mercy with First sight won.
> 
> حبيبتى = my love  
> meine Liebe = my love  
> (I was really tired)

"AAAHHH!" I screamed as I fell from the stairs, right at the radiator. Mom run to me in her uniform. "Fareeha, are you alright?" she asked, looking into my eyes with worry. "Ouch! Yes, I am. It just hurts. No need to worry." I replied, pretending I'm alright because I'm tough. But I still felt a big pain in my head and forearm. Mom helped me to get to my feet. I looked around. Everything was a bit blur. "Go to the hospital ward." she said. "But mom-" I tried to resist, but she cut me off. "No but! I said go to the hospital ward! Immediately! And I'll go there later to assure you were there!" she commanded. I growled and headed to the hospital ward.

When I arrived there I sat on the chair in the waiting room. "What happened to you?" I heard a soft voice. I recognised it was a girl.  
"I fell from the stairs right into the radiator." I said and looked up at the white blur in front of me. "Oh no, can you go with me please?" she said and offered me her hand. At first I wanted to deny, but I accepted it instead. She led me to the room and gestured at the medical couch. Sit on it, please." she said and I did as she wanted.

"What's your name?" asked me the girl. "I'm Fareeha Amari." She smiled.  
"Oh, I thought it was you. I heard about you from your mom. But back to your fall from the stairs. How do you feel?" she asked me. "I'm alright, nothing happened to me." I said and crossed my arms on my chest. So, you think you are though?" she smirked.  
"I am!" I said fastly and tried to put on a serious face. She placed her hand on my shoulder, a pleasant warm glowing from it.

"You don't show weakness when you tell what hurts you. Not everyone let other to help them. But those who let them, they are sometimes the toughest and coolest." I looked down, thinking about her words. I closed my eyes. "My head and left forearm hurt. And I see everything blurry." I said and looked up at her. She made her way behind me and I heard how she put on latex gloves. "Tell me if it hurts." she said and started checking my head, putting my hair away from her way.

After a while she spoke. "I can't see any blood, so it's not for sewing. But I must scan your head." she said and picked up something. Then she looked at tablet and sad face spilled across her face. "It seems like your head held a some damage. You'll have some bruises, but your sight might be blur for at a few weaks. However, you wouldn't notice it, you'll be blindfolded." she said and then turned to my forearm and scanned it as well. "But your forearm is broken. That's a bad combination. You must orientate, but that could be difficult for you when your forearm is broken. You'll need an assistant." she decided.

"An assistant? But I don't know anybody who has time for that." I said and looked down at my forearm. She was looking at me, probably thinking. "Maybe I could be your assistant."  
"What?" I said, surprised.  
"I could be your assistant, maybe I'll must go to the hospital ward but then I can spend all my time with you." she offered. I nodded. "What's your name?" I asked her. "I'm Angela Ziegler."

We had great times together.

After a few weeks later Angela took off the headscarf and I saw her for the first time. Well, the first time I saw her without any blurs. She was young and beautiful. Her blue eyes were like the sky, from where she propably is. "Are you an angel?" I asked her, still lost in her eyes. "No, I'm a human." she laughed. Even her laugh sounds more incredible when I see her. "You look so young, how is it possible you work in the hospital ward?" I asked.

"I don't work here, I'm here just on study practice. And I am young, I'm 12." I had a lot of questions, but those eyes left me breathless. However, I asked her on one of my hundred questions.  
"Will it be possible to see you around after the study practice?" She was silent for a while, then she spoke.  
"I don't know, but I'm one of Torbjön's good friends. And your mom's too. So maybe yes, it should be possible to see me around. And if not, I promise you we'll meet again." she gave a warm smile and I believed her words. It was impossible not to.

As the time passed we get closer. We protected each others back in missions, willing to do anything to keep each other without any scratches. When I was 29 I confessed my feelings to her. We started dating. My mom had some problems with it, but then she supported us. Two years later I proposed her and she said yes. We had a lovely wedding and unforgettable honeymoon in Germany. We left Overwatch to be more safe. We moved to Switzerland.

I became a police interpreter and Angela became a doctor at the hospital. When I was 33 we have adopted 3 years old twins, Alice and Lukas. Their eyes are green and hair light brown. They had pretty freckles all over their bodies. Their parents died a few weeks ago and they had no one else. Our lives are nice. I still remember the day I saw her for the first time without blurs. She is still the same angel. Now I'm lying in the bed with you, Alice and Lukas are happily asleep between us. I'm looking into your eyes.

"Again thinking about the thing with the stairs?" Angela teased. "You know me too well, حبيبتى." I said and leaned over to kiss her. Angela giggled at the Arabic nickname and brushed my cheek with her palm. I took her hand in mine. She loves it when I talk Arabic to her. "You are still the same angel," I kissed her hand "but now you are my angel."  
"Oh, I'm flattered. But we should go to sleep. You don't want to wake them up, right, meine Liebe?" she pointed at the twins. "I don't want to, they look so cute. Goodnight, حبيبتى." I said and closed my eyes. "Good night." Angela replied and closed her eyes as well. Soon, we all were sleeping.


End file.
